


Love Is A Two Way Tango

by RaddyDan



Series: Luke Smith's New Lease On Life [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks that it is time to tell his best friend how he feels, but will it turn out the way he planned it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Two Way Tango

The doorbell rang in the Langer household, it rang once, and it rang twice and finally in rang three times until the door was answered. A middle aged woman dressed in a flowery summer dress, in her late 40's, opened the door cautiously as she unlocked the safety latch. The sun behind the visitors head hit Carla's face with an impact.  
Putting her hand over eyes she shield them from the Suns harsh rays, she softly spoke,

"Hello? Who's there?" Carla said.

"Hi Mrs Langer, its Luke, is Clyde in?" Luke breathlessly replied. He stood rather still as he tried to get his breath back; from running halfway down the street to reach the house.

"Yeah he is Luke; he's in his bedroom if you want to go up." Carla turned around and faced the stairs and pointed to the top of the flight.

"Thank you Mrs Langer." Luke said as he stepped through the door, and made his way towards the stairs opposite. Carla gently grabbed hold of Luke's arm and spun him around to face her,

"How many times have I told you Luke? It's Carla, not Mrs Langer, that makes me feel too old."

"Sorry... C...Carla." Luke replied.  
Carla let go of his arm and Luke made his way to Clyde's room, stopping just before the door, Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the day that he was going to tell his best friend that he loved him, Luke hoped that Clyde would take it well like Sarah Jane said, if not then he would just have to move on.  
Raising his fist to the door Luke knocked just the once and the door creaked open.  
Opening the door a little more, Luke saw that Clyde was still fast asleep, he top was slightly lifted which made his toned stomach visible, Luke decided to call out his name, because it was something that Sarah Jane does to wake him up in the mornings;

"Clyde?" Luke whispered.  
The dark coloured teenager stirred a little but didn't wake up; Luke decided to try a different approach. A physical wake up call should do the trick. Sarah Jane and Carla does it, so why couldn't Luke.  
Inching closer to the bed Luke had to find the right spot to fully be able to wake Clyde up.

"7 millimetres to the right… 25.7% to the left, bend my knees at 12.8% that should do it." With the mathematical process done, Luke leapt onto Clyde's bed and landed on his stomach with a massive boom.  
Clyde opened his eyes and let out a yelp as Luke landed on him. Throwing Luke off Clyde spun round to find a dazed Luke on the floor;

"What the hell did you do that for?" Clyde said

"It's called waking you up." Luke looked straight into his eyes and the feelings of 'love' hit him like a ton of bricks, his palms started to feel slightly damp and he could feel his heart getting faster.

"Luke you don't wake someone up like that. Especially not me." Clyde's voice was starting to rise.  
Luke got up and stood before his best friend and his crush,

"What have I done wrong? I only woke you up."

"Yeah that's the problem. You should have woken me up another way not by freaking jumping on my bed. For God's sake Luke don't you ever think?" Clyde's voice was now filled with anger.

"Actually Clyde I did think, I thought of the calculations that it would take to make it a perfect jump." Luke smiled at this point because he knew that Clyde wasn't the smartest person in the world when it came to calculations and statistics.

"Luke I don't care. You really are stupid sometimes."

"Clyde your average IQ happens to be lower than mine. So I see that your insult was in fact contradicting your own intelligence."

"Luke shut the fuck up!" Clyde shouted at Luke, he hated when Luke belittled him.  
Luke stared in horror as he best friend screamed at him. Clyde had been angry with Luke before but that was over something stupid and petty, but this was that kind of situation.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Luke didn't understand the reason behind it all.

"You want to know why Luke. Really? It's because you can be really stupid but amazingly brilliant at the same time. You can be a complete dick but be a hero as well. I hate it, I hate being second best to you. Everyone is like 'oh why can't you be like Luke' 'Luke is so amazing!' 'Look at what Luke has done' it really fucks me off! And so do you! So Luke get the fuck out of my house!" Clyde stood up and pointed towards the bedroom door.

Luke's face dropped quicker then a 10 ton brick, as he processed what his 'best friend' had just said to him, slowly turning on his heels he made his way out of the bedroom and back out the house.  
Looking back on Clyde's house as he walked back home, Luke started to cry, taking the quickest way home that Clyde had shown him he soon reached home.  
Unlocking the door, he carefully closed it so his mother wouldn't hear, kicking off his shoes, he crept upstairs and slowly closed the door to his bedroom. Placing his self on his bed Luke turned towards the wall and curled himself up into a ball. Letting the tears fall freely from his eyes Luke wished that he hadn't made that stupid and foolish mistake and wanted to take the day back.  
Luke remembered a quote from a book, written by Giovanna Falcone, that he had read which suited his feeling at this very moment;  
" _Love is a two way Tango."_


End file.
